German Patent Application No. DE 10 2012 014 361 A1, for example, describes a brake booster for a brake master cylinder of a motor vehicle, which includes a drive motor and a transmission that connects the drive motor to a pressure piston of the brake master cylinder. The transmission in this case includes a section, which is designed as a spindle gear in order to convert a rotational movement of the drive motor into a translational movement of the spindle rod for actuating the pressure piston. The spindle gear also includes a spindle nut having an inner thread and a spindle rod having an outer thread, the two threads engaging with one another in order to convert the rotational movement into a translational movement. Spindle gears may be provided with trapezoidal threads, so that both the inner thread as well as the outer thread are designed as trapezoidal threads and engage in one another accordingly. To drive the spindle nut, the spindle nut may be provided with an outer toothing, which meshes with the toothing of a drive wheel of the transmission, in order to transfer the torque supplied by the drive motor to the spindle nut. In this case the drive wheel may be situated, for example, next to the spindle nut in such a way that the rotation axes of spindle nut and drive wheel are oriented in parallel to one another.